


Fixed Points

by Multifandomfuckfest



Series: The Improbable Case of Second Chances [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest
Summary: Seven months after the Doctor and Donna begin traveling again the Doctor is ready to progress their relationship but as with his life.





	1. Chapter 1

Settling back into life on the TARDIS was easier than either had imagined, but even for the Doctor something was different. It wasn't just that Donna and he shared a bed or the looks, touches and kisses that passed between them, it was his longing for more. While on Earth the Doctor had began to dream of a life he never thought could exist but at the first sign of their old exciting life they were back at it again. Not since that day before Easter seven months ago had Donna mentioned wanting more, wanting children and as far as all touching went that hadn't progressed much either. Of course, the Doctor with his superior control wouldn't let on how much he desired her body, fearful of rushing her.

It was on one of their recent adventures that everything solidified in the Doctor's head. Finding themselves in America the Doctor was struck by Donna's interaction with a little child whom they found motherless. The compassion that she displayed made his hearts ache and reminded him of what she had said about her worry of not being able to have children. He suspected between this and their life style was enough to prevent her from wanting more. She loved him and for Donna that was enough in many ways yet the Doctor knew her longing for more was ever present as was his, because she had been the one to awaken his own desires. That's why today's adventure was so important, it would strengthen their relationship and prove that he also meant forever.

Playing over every scenario in his mind the Doctor clutched the red box in his pocket, nervously snapping it open and closed waiting for Donna to wake. Usually opting to remain in bed until she woke, today the energy was spiraling off of him and surely Donna would have picked up on something had he stayed. He had thought long and hard about the right place to propose but it always came back to the day they had met and how she had called him Martian. The Doctor couldn't have picked a better place that held special meaning and would be remote enough to embrace the privacy of their special moment.

Coming up behind him Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "where were you," she hummed into his ear. The Doctor looked up, "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you," he admitted not wanting to lie. She came around his side, sliding into his lap, "want me to make breakfast," she inquired, "I'm thinking banana pancakes," she hinted knowing his stomach wouldn't be able to resist. He smiled thinking of their days ahead, of his hopes that one day he'd be making breakfast for not just her but little half time lord, half human toddlers. A whole family eating breakfast together, "Theta," Donna called bringing the Doctor from his thoughts as she caressed his cheek, "is everything alright?" Leaning up he stole a kiss, "yes. Everything is perfect. Why don't you start on the coffee and I'll be in to make pancakes in a minute. I need to set the coordinates for today's trip," he grinned.

When he arrived in the kitchen Donna had already made herself a cup of coffee and had his tea sitting stove side with all the ingredients he needed, she even had mashed the bananas already, "thanks love," he said picking up the blue apron from the hanger on the wall tying it tight behind his back. There was something oddly calming about watching him cook, like she could dream of the life they could have had, the life Rose was off having with his duplicate somewhere. A life they would never have traveling on the TARDIS. Eating breakfast Donna couldn't help but feel there was something else on the Doctor's mind, something he wasn't telling her. Knowing he would talk to her when he was ready Donna opted not to push him and risk his obvious excitement about the plans he made for today.

Glancing up from the console the Doctor wanted to experience everything through her eyes today, "why don't you do the honors," he suggested. Donna walked down the ramp, flinging the door open to see the desolate area before her, "where are we," she asked as he walked out wrapping his arm around her. He placed a kiss in her hair, "Mars," he answered. Donna looked over at him, "you brought me to Mars? Are you trying to hook me up with a Martian," she joked. A horrified look crossed the Doctor's face, "no, no, Never. They would have to get over my dead body to get to you," he grinned, "what do you think," he wearily asked. Glancing around she soaked it all in, "it's not what I expected. It's awfully rocky. I guess it does look a lot like the photos," she said feeling a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw the Doctor dropping onto one knee retrieving the hinge worn box from his pocket.

Opening it revealed a gold band containing a one carrot heart shaped diamond in the middle flanked by a small circular diamond on each side, "Donna Eileen Noble, three years ago you came into my life when I didn't expect it. Over the next year you helped mend my broken hearts and held my hand, never turning away. Promising me forever you stole them in the process," he smiled taking a deep breath, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Donna stood there frozen, her hand in his as he itched to place the ring on her finger waiting with bated breath for her acceptance. Fortunately for him there was only one sentence that came to her mind, "oh yes please," she beamed as he fumbled with the box, slipping the ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms showering her in kisses.

Donna squinted her eyes pulling back from him as a giggle burst through, "it's awfully bright," she noticed. The Doctor nodded, "I have some suits if you want to have a look around," he hinted. Shooting him a look Donna hurried back into the TARDIS, "like you have to ask me twice, Mars, I'd be a space dunce to say no," she beamed not letting go of his hand until he handed her a suit. Slipping the orange suit on she was keenly aware of his lack in color choice, "orange doesn't really go well on gingers," she bluntly told him, "I guess if you ever were one you'd know that," she giggled eyeing him in his own, "now that just isn't fair. Yours fits you perfectly," she groaned. Taking her hand through their gloves, "you look gorgeous," he comforted leading her back from the TARDIS.

Walking around on the desolate planet Donna couldn't believe her luck, not only to be on Mars but with her fiancé, with the Doctor. He inched closer to her, "penny for your thoughts," he joked. Donna rolled her eyes, "well you of course. How long have you been planning this," she questioned. Beaming with pride the Doctor smiled, "a while," he let on. Donna shook her head at his coyness, "you know. These are really hot," she complained, "and itchy I'm sweating ugh not the way I expected to be celebrating an engagement," she giggled. Wrapping his arms around her staring into her eyes through their visors he licked his lips, "maybe we can think of a better way to celebrate later when we tell your Gramps," the Doctor grinned.

"What's that," Donna inquired seeing something over the rocks and quickly changing the subject of needing to tell her Mum. The Doctor gasped seeing a set up base, "it's beautiful." He was just about to explain what it was when he felt something hard in his back, "rotate," a robotic type voice ordered. Holding his hands up instinctively Donna also did unsure how many people were behind them, "you are under arrest for trespassing," the voice spoke as they slowly turned to face it. "Oh you have got to be kidding," Donna scoffed, "a robot, we're being arrested by wall-e," she rolled her eyes. "Donna," the Doctor hushed, "gadget, gadget," the robot threatened, "walk slowly," it warned guiding them with its laser gun forcing them to walk to the base.


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling her body close to his the Doctor propelled them forward, not looking back. He could hear the screams of the crew as they hoped for their life but soon realized the fate that awaited them but worse than that he heard Donna's cries not unlike Pompeii. She was quiet, not begging to save their lives because she had traveled with him long enough to understand. She knew that if he could do something he would be doing it. This was beyond his control; this was a fixed point in time.

The final explosion happened as they reached the TARDIS propelling them into the door. Opening it as he cradled Donna the Doctor briefly turned to see the crater that now existed where Bowie Base once stood. Once safely inside Donna stepped away from him, neither has said a word since he asked if she was okay, after the first explosion flung them into the ground, and even now Donna was quietly slipping from the space suit as quickly as possible.

Following her lead the Doctor did the same, noticing that she was reacting as if in pain, "what hurts," he questioned stepping out of his suit and coming up next to her. Donna blinked away her remaining tears but the evidence was clear across her face where her makeup had washed away, "just sore," she solemnly answered. Laying his suit over the rail the Doctor took Donna's hand and led her to the med bay. "I'm fine," she protested once realizing his plans. Stopping in the hall outside he hugged her close to him gazing into her silken blue eyes, "you've had a couple hard falls. I need to be sure," he pled. Donna swallowed hard before nodding in permission.

Helping her onto the bed, the Doctor pulled the scanner down running it over her body, "just a couple scrapes," he told her before retrieving some ointment from the cabinet and smoothing it over her damaged skin, "you might develop some bruises in the next few days but we can fix that easily enough with the tissue regenerator," he rambled on covering her scratches. "Theta," she began her voice barely audible. Pausing his actions the Doctor met her eyes, "was I a fixed point in time too," she asked finally vocalizing the thoughts that had been spinning through her mind.

Placing the cap back onto the ointment container he turned returning it to the cabinet, "good as new. How do you fancy a cuppa," he said dismissing her query. Donna slid from the table coming up beside him. She placed her hand on his and he turned to face her, "you told me once that without me you did things you shouldn't have. That without me you didn't want to exist. Did you change things to get me back," she dared to know. "No," he replied as she huffed out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. The Doctor squeezed her hand lightly, "everything around you was flux after the Crucible," he continued cupping her cheek.

Absorbing the words he specifically chose Donna mulled them over for a moment, "then you could have allowed me to die," she questioned. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words, "I would never allow that to happen," he promised. Pushing his fringe from his eyes she smiled, "but it was an option," Donna continued. Nodding the Doctor answered, "yes, it was one possible time line that you burned," he admitted reluctantly.

It had been months since they had talked about all that took place. Donna had promised not to cut or run anymore but come to him, be open and allow the Doctor to help her as best he could without taking her pain or memories. There had been some rough times where she felt alone and was scared but as Donna vowed not once did she turn to a blade or pills. Even during their worst week together when she had begged him to leave her citing that he deserved better the Doctor refused to. Instead he opted to sit and hold her hands until she stopped shaking and allowed him to take the razor blade from her sight.

That night was the last time they faced the darkness that had taken hold of Donna in his absence, yet, the Doctor was always worried something would trigger her and in her sense to seems strong she wouldn't come to him. Which made their discussion now worry him slightly, "this is a different one then? Are there others," she asked. He pulled her closer to him stealing a kiss before giving her hand a squeeze, "there is another I have seen," he revealed. "Really," Donna squeaked surprised by his answer, "you've see my other time lines?"

Taking a deep breath in he nodded in conformation, "well," he paused, "two, or no something like six," he confirmed trying to play it off. Worrying her lip she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to know about the others. But, if Donna didn't ask it would bother her even more than knowing, "what were they like," she inquired. Sliding one arm off her shoulder the Doctor shrugged, "why don't we get a cuppa and I'll tell you about them," he suggested.

Moving a bit slower than usual due to her slight discomfort Donna insisted on preparing their tea, "so these six time lines," she broached the subject placing a plate with biscuits in front of him. Shoving one into his mouth he grinned, "you know about one of them," he paused swallowing, "what would happen if we never met," he explained the first. Sitting down across from him she sipped her tea, shuddering at the memory of what life without the Doctor was like, not only for her but the entire world, "yeah. So I imagine that another is if you let me die then," she pushed. The Doctor nodded plunging a biscuit into his tea, "what about the others," Donna pleaded needing to know more.

"Why is this so important," he questioned meeting her eyes unsure if they, if he really wanted to go down this route. He knew the others, having been over every one after losing her. The truth of the matter is he feared she would be happier with those, that she deserved that life rather than the one he could offer her. Shrugging her shoulder Donna toyed with a biscuit, "I don't know," she sighed letting the silence hang between them, "I guess, I just, what would have happened if Gramps didn't reach you," she blurted. Focusing on the cup in front of him the Doctor ran his finger around the edge, "I don't want to talk about that," he quickly shut it down still haunted by the report he had read when exploring that time line. Donna placed her hand on his stopping his motion, "it was by my own hand wasn't it," she pushed catching on quickly. His shiver was all the answer she needed, "what others," she wanted to know.

Smiling he looked up meeting her eyes taking her hand in his, "there was one where you didn't turn my offer to travel down the night of your wedding," he explained. "We still met Martha but it was the three of us traveling together. You two ganged up on me a lot," he feigned hurt emotions. Donna giggled, "I know that you enjoy every minute of it," she shot. The Doctor laughed full heartedly, "I always love my ginger girl. Even if she's being mean," he retorted. She lightly smacked his hand, "oi," she chided rolling her eyes. "And then there were two," she joked, "let's see I was a famous movie star," Donna snickered.

These were the two that worried him, not because he was worried Donna would leave him necessarily more because he still thought she should leave him, that she deserved that life, the life she had with Shaun. Greedily drinking up his tea he stood from the table, "I want to show you a picture of someone first," he announced as they left the kitchen for the console room. Meddling with a few levers a picture of a darker skinned man popped up, "why that's Shawn Temple," she gasped. "You know him," the Doctor inquired as Donna watched him confused. She nodded in confirmation, "yes. He worked at the coffee shop around the corner from Mum's. Was an artist or something like that. Nice fellow. Sort of thought he had a thing for me a few times but never acted on it," she explained.

Rubbing comforting circles in the small of her back the Doctor frowned, "I'm a selfish old man Donna," he confessed, "you could be married to him. Married with children if you had never traveled with me or I hadn't botched your memory wipe." Mulling over what he said Donna stood there, "I couldn't live in a world without you but you deserve the life he could give you. A proper house with children, the life I offered you but you have given up for me time and time again," he frantically recited. Raising her hand to her own chest Donna placed it above her heart, "this," she stated very deliberately touching the skin above her heart, "belongs to you," she finished touching in between his two separate beating hearts. "I'm not dead. I did travel with you. And while you did botch up that whole memory mind meld thing you came back and fixed it. I'm home. I'm with you," she reaffirmed.


	3. Chapter 3

He took her hand from his chest kissing it, "it isn't too late to change your mind, to have a go with Shaun or someone else. Someone who can give you what you always wanted," he suggested. Donna pulled her hand from his placing one on either side of his head, forcing the Doctor to look her in the eyes, "spaceman, it's always been you. Since you and this blasted ship of yours conspired to kidnap me and make me late for my wedding," she giggled as the Doctor and TARDIS grunted objecting at the same time, "you know all my flaws but love me anyway and I love you for all your flaws," she laughed.

Sighing he dropped her sight, "you could be happier with him," the Doctor offered feeling the need to give Donna this opportunity despite the ring he put on her finger a few hours ago. "I wouldn't be," she protested, "even if by some miracle you wiped my memories correctly you would have still been there. You always would have and always will, even when I didn't remember, when you were just a dream, before the memories began forcing their way to the surface you were still there," she sighed as tears came to her eyes.

Donna wrapped her arms around his middle allowing the Doctor to hug her tight, "I love you Earth girl," he whispered into her hair. Pressing her face into his chest she breathed him in, feeling his arms around her. When it came down to it he was just as insecure as her. "Theta," she paused pulling back from their embrace, "is that why you haven't, why we haven't been intimate," she questioned. Worrying his lip the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets bouncing on his soles nervously, "not entirely," he squeaked. Crossing her arms Donna gave him a death stare, "then what entirely," she challenged softly.

Taking her hand the Doctor led Donna to the jump seat, "well, firstly, I didn't want to rush you. Secondly, it's the last thing I have to give you. If we take that step and you left me, I wouldn't be able to," he trailed off as a tear escaped. Catching it with her thumb Donna brought her lips to his, "I don't deserve you Theta," she offered. Snickering he tucked a ginger curl behind her ear, "don't be ridiculous," he chided as the both broke into laughter.

Standing up quickly he pulled Donna with him, "you have a date madam," he exclaimed. "I do," she giggled tucking an arm around the Doctor's waist. Leaning in he kissed her briefly, "yes. Go on, take your time and get ready. I'll be waiting when you are and we'll have dinner to celebrate," he grinned kissing his fiancé goodbye for now leaving her in their bedroom. Donna couldn't help but smile, the Doctor always had something up his sleeve. It was in that moment Donna knew how she wanted to celebrate.

Looking around she focused on one particular item in general. Quickly freeing herself of the outfit she had chosen earlier that day Donna slipped into one of the Doctor's shirts buttoning it up, "Theta, can you help me," she called. "Hello," he chirped hesitantly seeing her cheeks redden as Donna adverted her gaze from him, unable to look him in the eye, "you're wearing my shirt," he exclaimed confused. Nodding she smiled, "yeah. I need some help. I was wondering if you could help me take it off," Donna purred before giggling at the expression stuck on the Doctor's face when he realized what she meant.

She could feel his eyes boring into her as they traced Donna's body beneath the shirt, where it was pulled taught over her breasts, down her torso and ending in the middle of her milky white thighs. The Doctor bounded from the door to her in one leap, entrapping her in his arms and capturing her lips. Dipping his head into the crook of her neck his hands slid beneath the blouse delicately tracing up her ribs before brushing his thumb against her right nipple. Shocked at the coolness of his fingers and the surge jolting her body Donna let out a gasp, "is this okay," he worried pausing to meet her eyes again.

Biting her lip for a moment Donna took a deep breath before nodding, knowing that her words would fail her. Unsure where to place her hands Donna began pulling at his tie, once untying the knot she celebrated by leaning forward pressing her mouth to his before pulling away. Confused the Doctor arched his eyebrow unsure what he did wrong, if he was moving too fast or if all Donna needed was a momentarily break.

Standing before her, his eyes were dark, full of desire, something Donna hadn't seen on the Doctor's face before. Reaching out she intertwined her fingers with his, "come on," she smiled backing up towards the bed. Leaning her back onto the bed he grinned kissing the bit of cleavage that became exposed by a loosened button. Donna's warm skin continued to heat up as they progressed closer to what was now the inevitable. Climbing over her carefully he began inching his shirt up over her body welcoming each bit of newly exposed skin delicately with kisses. Quivering expectantly beneath him she can't help but keep her eyes trained on him, of all the times she's imagined this moment it's better than any of her dreams.

Working his way up her body the Doctor begins to unbutton the blouse, revealing a lacy blue bra of which Donna's breasts are straining to be released from. Allowing them to continue their struggle for now, he focuses in on the canyon between them instead. Licking his way between the two crests delighting in her taste mixed with sweat and arousal. Meeting her collarbone, he worshiped it with tiny pecks, dipping his tongue into the wells causing her to writhe into him as he slipped a hand behind her unclasping and freeing her body from its upper contraption.

Unable to take it any longer Donna reaches up, pulling at his buttons and shoving his shirt off onto the floor before undoing his belt buckle and trouser zipper. Struggling to push them down over his hips she uses the moment to revel in the Doctor's body. The lean strong muscles and the little bit of chest hair that she's seen many times before tracing her hands down his backside delving into his trousers, clutching at his bum. "You're not wearing pants," she accuses making the Doctor blush. He steals a kiss before answering, "I go without quite frequently," he grinned, "been wanting to do that a long time," he asks breaking into laughter as Donna's cheeks redden.

Kicking off his trousers the Doctor goes back to work venerating Donna's body as he begins lowering her own pants, "you are breathtaking," he admires taking in the sight before him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Donna pulls him to her, closing the distance between them as their mouths meet in soft frenzied movements as their skin encounters each other without anything separating it for the first time, "perfect fit," she giggles noticing how his hips fit perfectly between her thighs. Capturing her lips momentarily before gazing into her eyes he pauses, "forever," he questions needing the reassurance. Donna stares into his eyes, which encompass his soul, "forever," she vows knowing that this moment is more special than any wedding ceremony because they're giving the last bits of themselves to each other.

Deepening the intensity of their kisses, Donna grips his hair with her fingers desperately as he teases her lip with his tongue before slipping it inside. Trailing his hand down from her face he grips her waist, pulling her closer to him not dropping her locked gaze, "is this alright," he breathlessly whispers his face inches from hers as Donna's warm breath sends tingling sensations across his skin.

Gently thrusting into her he stilled allowing for her to get used to his size. Watching her blue eyes darken and pupils dilate as she smiled and moaned from the pressure now halfway inside her. Curling her legs around him, Donna shifted closer to him as he pushed the rest of the way inside her. Beginning to move slowly at first he soon began to speed up sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as he watched her face memorizing every whimper, sigh and smile that escaped her. Donna echoed his movements as their bodies accommodated to each other's rhythms, "you are stunning," he marveled.

As he sped up Donna became unable to contain her pleasure allowing it to escape from her throat between pants of satisfaction. She could feel something inside her building. Clutching onto him desperately attempting not to lose herself Donna can only whisper his name as tension coils inside of her. "Theta," she mumbles, feeling herself near the end of this well worth it ride fearing it's ending too soon. He continues to thrust into her, "it's okay," he murmurs into her ear his own breath now coming in jagged spurs.

Letting go Donna screamed his name. She was everywhere and nowhere. She could see the sun, moon and stars, galaxies far away but most importantly she could see him, he was her everything, all she ever needed. Brought back from the edge of eternity by hearing her own name shouted in ecstasy she felt the Doctor empty himself into her, collapsing a top her wrapping her once again in his arms. An eternity passed as he rested his forehead against hers sharing the same air before Donna could catch her breath, "that was," she trailed off unable to find words. "I could try again," he protested worried it didn't live up to her fantasies.

She smiled tracing his spine with her hand, "no. It was amazing," she finally spoke washing the fear from his face. Exuberantly his mouth met hers, pressing kisses across her mouth and face, thankful for the woman before him before sliding beside her. Nuzzling into his chest she interlaced her fingers the hand not stroking her shoulder, "I love you," she confesses again but it never gets old.


	4. Chapter 4

Materializing was not something that typically made the Doctor nervous but today was different. "It'll be okay," Donna soothed taking his hand and kissing his cheek, "I'll be there the entire time and I know Gramps can't wait to see you." Breathing deeply he rocked on his heels, "yes but it isn't every day an alien comes to tell you he's marrying your daughter," the Doctor worried. Donna turned to him, straightening his tie, "you're right," she lightly chuckled, "however, it isn't every day that you're only daughter is saved my a charming Martian in a blue box twice," she reasoned. "Come on, I'm sure Gramps will be eagerly expecting us."

Gripping her hand tightly they walked down the ramp and out of the TARDIS, "good. You remembered to avoid the garden," Donna smiled as the Doctor nervously twitched. "It will be fine Theta," she tried to calm him as they approached the door. Bouncing on his heels, one hand clutching Donna's and the other shoved into his pocket he watched as she reached up knocking on the door before giving him a reassuring smile.

As she had expected Wilf answered the door, "there's my girl," he exclaimed collecting Donna in a huge hug. "Gramps," she cheered hugging him back, "I've missed you." Letting go of her he moved onto the Doctor, "Wilfred," he greeted. Having none of the formal stuff Wilf wrapped him in a hug as well, "you're practically family," he admonished catching the Doctor off guard with the display of affection. Leading them into the house he stole Donna away, "you Mum is making tea. Even promised to let me have biscuits as a special treat since my girl is back," he winked.

Sitting at the kitchen table Donna pulled the Doctor into the seat beside her keeping hold of his hand this time as Sylvia set out their tea, "been a long time," she hissed. "I know Mum. We've just been busy. Things to do, planets to save," Donna tried to reason. Looking expectantly at the Doctor Sylvia hummed, "you have a time machine and you can't stop off for tea once a week?" Clearing his throat he looked at his fiancé for help but received none, "well, um, Sylvia, you see," he began before being cut off by Wilf. "Hush. They're here now," he reasoned. Allowing herself to sit she cracked a smile, "very well then. Where have you been to now," she asked.

Taking a deep breath Donna grinned brightly, "actually we've just come from Mars. Well, in the future but actually yesterday or a few hours ago maybe. It get's somewhat confusing. Anyways, that's not why we're here," she paused meeting the Doctor's gaze. Licking her lips she began to continue on, "I love your daughter," the Doctor interjected. "I would hope so since you've stolen her heart," Sylvia sternly warned. "I do. In fact I don't want to think about my life without her. Because of this I've asked her to marry me and to my great surprise she accepted," he announced.

Sylvia stood up quickly leaving the room leaving Donna, the Doctor and Wilf sitting at the table, "she'll come around," Wilf comforted them as Donna tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand. "I just thought, after everything, she would see how important he is to me," Donna sighed. Wilf stood hugging his granddaughter, "she will. It's just a reminder that your Dad isn't around," he explained patting the Doctor on the shoulder gruffly, "I guess a welcome to the family is in order then," he smiled.

Bursting back into the room arms brimming full of magazines, "I was thinking spring, nice pale colors, church wedding," she suggested dropping her armful onto the table being careful of their tea and biscuits. Startled Donna looked at the Doctor confused, "you mean you're okay with us," she questioned. Her mouth dropped open, "of course! He saved your life," Sylvia paused hugging her daughter, "I've never seen you happier than when you're with him," she admitted. Walking around Donna Sylvia turned to the Doctor, "you are the best thing to ever happen to my daughter. Without you I would have lost her long ago," she thanked him kissing his cheek. "Really she saved me," he protested trying to let this odd experience sink in.

Settling back into their spots the Doctor gave Donna's hand an excited squeeze, "I'll have to call the church. Do you have many friends and family Doctor? What should we expect are they all normal looking like you," she asked. "Mum," Donna protested. Sylvia shot her daughter a look, "I need to know if we're going to have green goo creatures as to not upset or offend anyone with wrong colors or customs now don't I," she questioned seriously causing all of them to burst into giggles. "No worry Sylvia. My family is long gone. The few friends I have are mostly human," he supplied.

"Um, Mum, I was thinking something more small just us, family and a few close friends. Maybe, Christmas," Donna revealed. Sylvia shrieked, "Christmas," she repeated appalled. "Christmas," The Doctor gulped. Meeting his eyes again she nodded, "yeah, it's when we first met. The day everything changed," she blushed. He smiled not wanting to let his blushing bride to be down, "Christmas it is then," he confirmed. Watching their exchange only warmed Sylvia's heart even more, "okay. I think I still have some decorations from the last one. Although am I right in guessing no trees or ornaments?" "No," The Doctor and Donna both replied in unison not wanting to repeat the events of their last Christmas together given their keen ability to find trouble.

Writing in the notebook she had retrieved she handed Donna a magazine, "I'm sure you'll find something you like in here for your maid of honor. Of course it will be Nerys. Who is going to be your best man," she asked turning to the Doctor. "Best man," the Doctor squeaked, "do I really need one?" Donna looked up from the magazine she was quickly flipping through, "yes and we both know who it is," Donna grinned, "but Mum I don't really associate with Nerys anymore. I'd like Martha to be my Maid of honor," she explained. Taking note, she jotted it down, "okay. We will still need your dress, flowers and some other suit than one with pinstripes," Sylvia insisted. The Doctor sputtered almost choking on his tea, "we can discuss that later," he paused, "will there be cake? It isn't a wedding without cake," the Doctor added.

Grinning Donna leaned over kissing him, "yes love there will be cake," she reassured him. "Actually, Gramps, do you think, would you, be willing to give me away," she shakily asked knowing his answer but still nervous. He stood up encapsulating her in his arms, "oh my word. Donna you needn't have to ask," he declared. Sylvia stood up grabbing her purse, "why don't you two go grab some fish and chips for supper while we finish going over some details. There is a lot to decide on if you're getting married in a little over a month," she stated pulling her wallet out. "No, it's on me," the Doctor interjected, "be back in a jiff," he cheered stealing a kiss before leaving with Wilfred.

Ensuring they were alone Sylvia turned her attention back to Donna, "are you sure this is what you want? That you aren't just marrying him out of some obligation to him for saving your life," she inquired. Donna sat there searching her mother's face, "what is this about? I thought you were happy for me," she asked. Taking her daughter's hand, "I just want to make sure that you are sure Donna. I know I haven't been the easiest Mum to get along with but I want you to be happy," she offered. Smiling Donna embraced her, "he's utterly amazing. I love him with every part of me. I've never felt the way he makes me feel, he makes me feel one of a kind," she divulged. "Oh my precious girl. Of course your one of a kind. You're my daughter. You're magnificent," Sylvia promised kissing her daughter's ginger locks. "Well then, we have a wedding to finish planning," she smiled through the few tears that had escaped.

Dabbing them away with a tissue Sylvia looked over Donna's shoulder, "that would be beautiful on Martha," she commented. Looking back to the magazine she took in the dark blue tea length dress with wrap around neck, "I think blue would be a great color for our wedding actually. Even with it being Christmas," Donna suggested. "Blue does look good on you, it brings out your eyes," she told her daughter while tucking a curl behind her ear, "what about a dress for you. We do still have the last one but I think you deserve something new that the Doctor hasn't seen you in before," she laughed. Donna shrugged her shoulders, "something simple. I want this wedding to be simple Mum, I know you like big but all that matters is that the Doctor and I are both there," she cautioned. Sylvia gave her daughter a hug, "I will make an appointment for us to go dress shopping and if a small wedding is what you want I will make sure you get just that," she promised.

Hearing the front door click Donna horridly brushed away the few tears that had started to sneak out, "did you take the TARDIS," she joked at their quick return. The Doctor and Wilfred glanced at each other panicked, "he just wanted to see if it was all you made it out to be," the Doctor reasoned. "I hope you remembered to mind my rose bushes," Sylvia warned. Noticing Donna's tear stricken face the Doctor rushed to her side, "is everything okay," he worried. Smiling she nodded taking his hand and pressing her lips to his, "everything is fine love. Happy tears," she reassured him.

Clearing the table Donna kept the book of dresses to look through later, "we're going to have to visit Torchwood soon so we can make sure Martha and Jack don't have other plans," she told the Doctor. Laying the fish and chips out he gave her a smirk, "I think that can be arranged after a slight detour," he grinned arching an eyebrow. Licking her lips Donna's cheeks heated at the intense gaze the Doctor was giving her, "we can discuss that alter," she quickly admonished removing the pickled onions, mayonnaise and vinegar from the fridge.

Eating dinner that night was a bit of a challenge as the only thing on Donna and the Doctor's mind was their plans for dessert upon the TARDIS. Sylvia's little quips about a suit without stripes and the long hours Wilfred and he spent at the allotment talking about space and aliens, which he would have loved a lot more if he wouldn't rather be ravishing his bride to be. But even with his mind wandering the Doctor knew this was part of being in a family and he quickly realized he didn't mind it all that much after all. In fact, he was becoming rather fond of the domestic life after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Reading the instructions to the box held in her hand Donna couldn't believe the 51st century was so far advanced. They could determine gender from the moment of conception, it was mind blowing. She didn't think in her wildest dreams that she would ever be standing aboard the TARDIS taking a pregnancy test let alone that the Doctor would be the potential father but she hadn't been feeling well and realizing she was late she mentally made a note to pick one up when they stopped off on their little detour after Mum's. However, the TARDIS had other plans for her, providing what she desired, "Donna what's taking you so long," he whined bounding into the bathroom. She stood staring blankly at the small test in her hand, "what's that," he inquired of the unknown item she was holding. Scrunching her face up she smiled at him, "little something the TARDIS gave me. Not sure if it's working correctly," she confessed.

Always wanting to be the one in the know, the Doctor took it from her to investigate, "this is a," he trailed off speechless. Donna took his hand in hers, "yeah," she sighed, "I'm not sure I'm reading it right. The results should be up but it just turned red," she frowned. Setting the test down the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, "I'm so sorry," he started letting her know without having to say it. Taking a deep breath she tried to avoid crying in front of him, but when he pulled her into a full hug she lost that battle, "why didn't you tell me you thought you were," he whispered into her ear. Donna wrapped her arms under his listening to his heart beats, "I didn't want to get your hopes up," she explained. He pulled back wiping her tears away, "don't do that. It will happen one day," he promised. Unable to take his words she buried her face back into his chest, "I was just hoping that we'd be lucky," she sobbed.

"We haven't even started trying yet love. Like I said before even if we aren't able to, there are other ways we can expand our little family. Why don't we focus on this wedding your Mum's planning first. If we survive that we can work on creating a little Time Lord," he suggested. Donna pulled out of his embrace wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen, "I just, I want you to be able to have a family again," she whimpered. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "you are my family. That is all that matters. Because of you I have a Granddad now and," he paused sighing heavily, "a mother in law," he reluctantly confessed making Donna giggle.

Kissing her forehead he guided her out of the bathroom, "besides think about all the more practice we can get in," he suggested arching his eyebrow expectantly. Shaking her head Donna swatted his arm, "you are a right Casanova," she quipped rolling her eyes. "About that wedding Mum is planning. Do we have to? I mean we're basically married already," she whined. Starting to prepare tea and toast for them the Doctor shuddered at the thought of telling Sylvia that, "I rather like this face and since I can't regenerate I think it'd be best to keep that part between us. Think of it as we've done my traditional ceremony, now we're doing yours," he offered.

Donna sat there idly playing with a napkin, "I guess," she groaned. Setting a cup before her the Doctor sunk into the seat across from her, "Donna, you can't outrun destiny. You're mine. It's as simple as that. It's always been you and always will be," he promised. Sipping her tea she was unsure to broach the topic that had been weighing on her mind lately, "Theta, what about Professor River Song? She knew your name. How? You would have had to tell her right?"

Licking his lips, he pressed them together, "alternate time lines, things change by the choices we make," the Doctor dryly replied not meeting Donna's eyes. "Wouldn't I be stuck in the Library then," she asked confused. The Doctor looked up taking her hand across the table, "it is possible I tell her my name in the future once I realize who she is and know I will need to trust her. Others have known my name, it is possible she could be our child or grandchild or she could be someone else entirely," he reluctantly answered.

Sitting back he ran his hand nervously through his hair, "speaking of others, when do you want to go ask Martha to be your Matron of honor? I've still yet to ask Jack as well," the Doctor hinted. "I guess we could drop by for lunch. Martha and Mickey should be back from their honeymoon and Jack could use some time away after everything that's happened," Donna sighed. Grinning brightly he bounced up from the chair, "that is why I love you," he beamed kissing his bride to be on her ginger topped head and bounding from the room.

"Oi, maybe you and Jack can go pick out something to wear for the ceremony," Donna suggested. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks replaying the words she had just said, "but Donna, I thought you love my suit," he whined. Standing from the table she smiled walking over to him, "I love everything about you but shouldn't our special day have something to stand out," she asked batting her eyelashes. Wrapping his arms around her the Doctor pulled her against him, "you and your womanly wiles," he purred before nipping at her bottom lip, "have some others you could use to convince me?"

Shyly smiling she peered at him through the hair that had fallen in her eyes, "possibly. But you'll have to earn them first," she paused, "by deciding what to wear to the wedding," Donna grinned pulling out of his embrace. "Better get on that piloting, wouldn't want to be late when we have a date later," she hinted stalking away. Unable to wipe the huge smirk from his ace he materialized downtown London, not far from Unit headquarters just as Donna had finished getting ready.

"We have arrived madam," he perked bursting into their room. Donna sighed looking at herself in the mirror before running her hand through her hair one last time, "ready," she remarked. Accompanying her out of the TARDIS the Doctor kissed his bride to be one last time, "meet you here at three," he reminded her before gallivanting off on his way to find Jack.

Shaking her head Donna made her way to UNIT. Coming to the reception desk she waited for the secretary to get to her, "what can I assist you with today ma'am," the young blonde woman questioned. "I'm here to see Martha Jones, no wait, Smith. Martha Smith. Tell her Donna Noble is here please," she requested. Typing into the computer in front of her the young secretary hit her ear bud and rang Martha, "Doctor Smith there is a Donna Noble here to see you. Yes, okay. I will tell her," she said before pressing the bud again. "Doctor Smith will be down in a few minutes," the secretary informed Donna.

Offering the young woman a smile Donna walked over while taking everything in. The Doctor had told her of his time stuck on Earth working for UNIT but she couldn't fathom him having an actual job, let alone staying on Earth. Yet he had offered to do the same for her. Relaxing on one of the couches she couldn't help but wonder if they could have a normal life in a house. What would they do when they were too old to continue traveling? Or what if she had been pregnant today? Was the TARDIS any place to raise a family?


	6. Chapter 6

Departing from the TARDIS the Doctor knew it would be hard to find Jack after everything that happened. Thankfully due to Jack's unnatural time stream, he was easy to track down for a certain Time Lord. Quickly making his way to Jack, the Doctor wasn't surprised to find him drowning his sorrows in a bar. Walking into the worn down pub he couldn't help but notice how desolate it was. Yet, in the corner wearing his typical outfit was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Can I buy you a drink," the Doctor asked sitting down across from him. Looking up solemnly Jack was surprised to see the Doctor, "I thought it's I who owes you a drink. Never did buy you one," he cheered immediately. Rolling his eyes the Doctor grinned, "you'll have to fight Donna off first if you want to kiss me," he informed the former time agent. "Donna, eh? You been showing her alien sex toys yet," he purred. Blushing profusely the Doctor looked away, "I, uh, have a mission for you," he started waiting to get a reading on Jack's interest. "A mission? What sort of mission would that be? I'm sort of out of the loop if you haven't noticed," he informed his friend.

Crossing his arms the Doctor leaned back, "I need a best man," he revealed. Jack sat there grinning like an idiot at the Doctor's confession, "you are getting married," he questioned enunciating each word. "Yep," the Doctor confirmed partially upset that his friend couldn't believe it. Leaning back the man smiled brightly raising his hand, "two whiskeys" he ordered turning his face back at the Doctor, "cause to celebrate. So when's the big day?"

The Doctor smiled at Jack's flirty tone, "Christmas," he answered as the bartender delivered their drinks. Gulping his down Jack winked, "so what are we waiting for then eh?" Always tired of Jack's advances the Doctor shook his head, "stop it," he ordered. "She wants me to pick out a new suit for the wedding," he paused, "I think Donna trusts your taste in clothes more than mine. Not sure why since you always wear the same thing," the Doctor trailed off."

Jack shook his head, "hey. At least is isn't pinstripes," he objected, "I know the perfect place though," he informed him finishing the drink intended for the Doctor in one swig before standing up. "Coming," he questioned as he swaged out of the bar.

Jack had let him to what the Doctor would consider a posh area of London. Stores lined the street and people were crowded moving along the side walk, "in here," Jack called turning into a door. Inside were suits as far as his eyes could see. Nice suits, expensive suits. He'd have to pull out his UNIT cash for this.

Walking up to the two was a young man, "hello, I'm Chris, how can I help you," the sales clerk greeted them. Jack looked over to the Doctor clamping a hand on his shoulder, "he's getting married." Christurned his attention on the Doctor, "do you have any specifications from the fiancé?" Thinking this over for a minute he shook his head negatively, "no but I like stripes."

"Okay I think I have a few still in style," the associate said before wandering off to retrieve them. Arriving back a few minutes later the Chris had five suits, all pinstripe to show the Doctor. "I'm not sure. Can I try them on," the Doctor asked looking over the selection. Chris smiled, "you certainly may. Let me show you to a dressing room," he paused walking over and unlocking a door for the Doctor to use. After placing the suits in there he held the door open for the Doctor, shutting it and leaving him alone with the suits as Jack continued to browse.

Closing the dressing room door he looked at the three suits in front of him. A white pinstripe suit, black pinstripe suit and grey pinstripe suit. Removing his protective brown overcoat the Doctor quickly undressed picking out the first suit. Slipping into the white suit with red stripes he couldn't help but think how wonderful it would look against Donna's dark red nails while she was taking it off him.

Stepping out of the room he searched for Jack, "will she like it," he asked. Unable to hide his laughter Jack burst into laughter quickly snapping a picture with his cell, "I don't think any bride likes it much when the groom wears white," he informed him. "But red pinstripes," the Doctor protested, "I could have red converse and a red tie. Very fitting for Christmas." Hearing a beep Jack looked back at his phone, "Martha said no," he replied.

Arching his eyebrow the Doctor side eyed Jack, "how do you know? Oh Rassillion, tell me you didn't," he plead. Grinning sheepishly Jack tucked the phone away, "fine. I didn't. But the answer is still no. Next," he ordered. Sulking back into the dressing room he switched out of the suit, folding it nicely. He might have to buy it for scientific purposes to test out his theory of Donna's nails. Slipping into the grey suit with brown lines he made his way back out to Jack, "what do you think," he questioned scrunching up his face unsure the color went well with his eyes or skin tone. Jack looked him over "no."

"You didn't even take a picture," the Doctor squeaked in objection causing Jack to giggle. Shaking his head he tapped the pocket the phone was in, "that would be because it doesn't warrant a photo. No," he reaffirmed sending the Time Lord back in to change. Just because he didn't think he looked good in it didn't mean others wouldn't he thought shrugging out of it and hanging it back on the hanger. Coming to his last suit the Doctor threw it on and marched back out. Standing there shocked Jack reached for his phone and snapped a photo to send the girls, "I think the answer is yes but let's wait for confirmation from the soon to be Mrs."

Looking at himself in the mirror he could see why Jack would say such a thing. The black suit with grey pinstripes was extremely flattering and nothing like his unlucky tux. He would even be able to wear a tie with this and his black converse too, "it doesn't even need to be tailored," he said aloud as Jack walked up behind him. "No, it's slim enough it fits rather perfectly," Jack agreed as his phone beeped. Pausing to peek at the screen he turned it to the Doctor so he could read it, "Donna said if he doesn't buy it you better for him," it read.

"I guess we're done here," Jack sighed, "how about some lunch before we go track down that TARDIS of yours?" The Doctor looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean track down my TARDIS," he asked confused. Smiling he pushed a button switching pictures to reveal one of Donna and Martha flying the TARDIS, "they mentioned something about needing to order a dress months in advanced," he grinned as panic took hold of the Doctor's face. "They're flying the TARDIS alone," he yelped pulling at his hair. Jack patter the Time Lord's shoulder attempting to calm him, "Donna said not to worry. You know the old girl will protect her," he reasoned. Taking a deep breath the Doctor tried to steady his racing hearts, "but anything could go wrong," he objected. "Go change," Jack urged, "you have a lot to learn about marriage to human women," he sigh patting the aging Time Lord on the back.


	7. Chapter 7

Hearing the elevator ding Donna looked up noticing a beaming Martha making her way over, "looks like married life is treating you well," she laughed hugging her friend. "Well, when you find the person you're supposed to spend the rest of your life with it has that effect," Martha grinned, "I have some time want to grab a bite," she questioned. Donna nodded in agreement, "yea, actually somewhere private would be nice. I have something I need to talk to you about." Taking her arm the two women walked down the street "need some help getting our favorite time lord back in line," Martha asked rolling her eyes expectantly. Donna licked her lips, pressing them together, "not quite," she paused. "What is it," Martha worried stopping in the street, "did he muck things up?" Shaking her head negatively blush overtook her cheeks, "nothing of that sort. In fact he's great. Well for a 900 year old daft alien," she laughed. Obviously nervous Donna pulled at the hem of her shirt, "listen I know that it's been ages since you fancied him and you've got Mickey now but you're one of my closest friends and I'd really like it if you would be my maid of honor at our wedding," Donna huffed. Pulling her into a huge hug Martha squealed in delight, "I'd love to be! He finally did it! I was wondering when he'd get around to it," she exclaimed pulling on Donna's hand to see the ring, "he did good," Martha smiled. Blushing furiously Donna smiled, "he always does," she commented. Martha paused outside a bistro, "does this sound good," she asked receiving a nod in reply, "I want to know everything! How did he propose," Martha exclaimed. Reaching for a sandwich and water Donna took a deep breath thinking of the events that surrounded their engagement. Shaking the images from her mind she grinned, "we went to Mars. It was wonderful and private and," she paused, "then everything went pear shaped as it does traveling with him. But Martha I wouldn't have it any other way. I love him," she revealed. Martha hugged her friend for her happiness and in the understanding of how complicated their relationship would always be. It was always meant to be Donna, "you're the only one who can keep him in line," she joked paying for their lunch. "I imagine so. Helps that I have a strong right hand," she beamed wiggling her fingers, "they've only gotten stronger over the last few years," she said as the both burst into laughter. Taking a bite of her sandwich Martha rolled her eyes, "do you have an idea of what you want? Married on the moon," she questioned. "No, I kind of don't want a wedding honestly but Mum would kill me if I said no. We are having something small on Christmas. Just close friends and family, that daft alien and I," she began. Martha almost choked on her mouthful, carefully sipping water she swallowed the food in her mouth, "Christmas," she gasped, "that's less than a month away," she realized aloud. Snickering at her friend's reaction Donna shook her head, "it's always fast with us. It's our life. Now or never. Who knows how long we will have together," she sighed. Reaching her hand across the table she squeezed Donna's, "but you have each other," she offered reacting to a vibration in her pocket. Slipping her phone out she immediately started chuckling, before turning the phone to show Donna, "your fiancé thinks this would be suitable for a Christmas wedding. It is red but I'm thinking no," she commented as Donna's mouth dropped open at the sight of the Doctor in a white and red suit. "That dumbo," she sighed, "over my dead body is he wearing white. Mum would have a heart attack." Typing back a response Martha sent the message and set her phone on the table, "I take it that doesn't go with your dress then," she snorted. Donna shook her head, "I wouldn't know. Haven't picked a dress out yet," she answered. "What," Martha hollered, "dresses take months. You've got less than one left. How will you find one in time," she fussed. Sipping her water Donna shrugged her shoulders, "I'll find something that will do." Grabbing her tray, then Donna's Martha stood, "or you have access to a TARDIS," she glimmered depositing their half eaten meals as Donna hurried after her. "My Mum will murder me if I chose a dress without her," she warned. Waving her hand dismissively she continue to walk, "she can come with us," she replied, "where did he park her?" Shaking her head Donna paused, "Mum will never come in the TARDIS," she objected. "Who said anything about your Mum in the TARDIS? Time travel. You know how to fly her, she likes me, we'll meet your Mum in the past and go shopping," Martha waited patiently. Nibbling on her bottom lip, Donna thought this idea over for a moment, "this way," she motioned leading Martha towards the old girl. Welcoming them both with an excited hum the TARDIS was already keen to their plan, practically ready to dematerialize as soon as Donna released the parking break, "six months," Donna questioned unsure. "Yeah, six months is plenty of time to order a dress," Martha assured her as Donna parked the TARDIS outside in Sylvia's garden. "No, no, no, no," the heard shrieking coming from outside the TARDIS, "my flowers," Sylvia screamed. Bursting into laughter Donna and Martha keeled over, "guess that's why Mum is always worried he'll get the garden," she laughed heartily, "well, what Mum doesn't know won't hurt her." Martha gasped for air, "just the Doctor," she giggled. "We better get out there," she resigned taking a deep breath. Stepping from the TARDIS the two were met by a very angry Sylvia, "where is he," she dared. Donna licked her lips, "he's a bit scared to come out now. Do you blame him," she lied winking at Martha. "Mrs. Noble so good to see you again," she greeted, "you must be so pleased Donna is getting married. How do you fancy dress shopping with us," she changed the subject quickly. Sylvia wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing, "you want me to go with you," she questioned stunned. Donna stood surprised, "why wouldn't I Mum," her voice quavered in shock of Sylvia's lack of belief. Blinking back the tears in her eyes Sylvia hugged her daughter tightly, "I know I'm not always the easiest to deal with but I do love you. You will always be my daughter. Thank you for letting me be a part of this," she expressed hugging her still. Sylvia let go of Donna straightening up, "I'll go get cleaned up. Just be a tic and we can be off," she told them hurrying to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Making their way to downtown was as typical, a traffic filled task, but Donna soon found why they struggled the masses of cars to arrive at this bridal shop. Mirror Mirror made her feel at ease walking through the door. Jessica, a sales associate meet them, offering champagne while they browsed, "I have to pick something today," Donna sighed looking at the onslaught of dresses before her. "You'll find something," Martha comforted, "when you find it you'll know." Walking back over to them Jessica smiled sweetly, "is there any styles you have in mind," she questioned. Shaking her head Donna indicated negatively, "I want him to like it," she offered as Martha placed her arm around her. "Donna, he will love anything you wear," she rolled her eyes, "or what you don't wear," she whispered out of Sylvia's ear shot bursting into giggles.

"Maid of Honor," Jessica asked noticing their close relationship. Donna nodded, "yeah. Known each other about a year and a half, maybe two," she said unsure, "you know how time is, all nonlinear and such." Shaking her head Martha poked her in the side, "you're starting to sound like him," she pointed out. Observing their banter the sales associate laughed, "are you willing to let me try something," she asked Donna. "Yes, if it will help me choose a dress and be done," she sighed still not in the mood for an actual wedding. Stepping closer to her she smiled taking the champagne from her hand, "close your eyes. I want you to imagine yourself on your wedding day. What would you be comfortable in, what you would look beautiful in, breathtaking, little details, are your shoes flat or heeled? Is your dress floor-length with a long train or short?"

Opening her eyes Donna smiled, "white not ivory, floor length, maybe a small train but not needed, I would like straps, somewhat tight fitting up here," she paused running her hands over her top half, "but then fan out and it could woosh, but not too big," she instructed. Handing the glass back to Donna Jessica nodded, "I'll go find you some dresses to try on," she said leaving them. Sylvia looked at her daughter shocked, "you really have changed," she told her. "Not now Mum," Donna sighed. Sylvia stepped closer to her, setting a hand on her shoulder, "no, he's changed you in a good way. You are so sure of yourself, so set. You know what you want," Sylvia smiled as tears came to her eyes. "I really am happy he saved you, both times," she promised hugging her daughter again.

Jessica cleared her throat making her presence known, "are you ready to try on some dresses," she asked. Patting her Mum on the back Donna nodded, choked up herself, "yes," she replied following the sales associate into the dressing room. Holding the dress up before her Donna couldn't help but be reminded of Pompeii, "sorta roman feel to it yeah," she said setting her purse down and shrugging off her jacket. "Yes, the straps are roman inspired, it is tight through your torso and falls open, rather like a pillar elongating the wearer," Jessica explained helping Donna into it.

Spinning around in front of the mirror she couldn't deny it was light and easy to run in, run in, who thinks about that when looking for a dress, "this would go more with sandals huh, not really a good trainer." The sales associate looked at her oddly, "never mind," Donna quickly added walking from the room. Sylvia and Martha were expectantly waiting, "Oh Donna you look beautiful," Sylvia cheered, "it is a bit untraditional though," she added taken aback by the choice. Donna shot her a look, "no worried, I don't think I like it," she calmed her Mum's fears. "Why not," Martha questioned, confused since the dress clearly hugged Donna in the right places accenting her lean arms and torso as well as voluptuous bust. Taking herself in, surrounded by mirrors she frowned, "it reminds me of Pompeii too much," she sighed stepping away and back into the room.

Slipping into the next dress Donna was more please. It was completely sleeveless with a V neck and insert to prevent any cleave from escaping yet still showing enough skin to make her feel sexy. Over layering it was a see through silken mesh belted with blue and a jewel around her waist before breaking down into an a-line that met the floor. She bounced out of the dressing room over to the mirrors and spinning to enjoy the feel and view, "what do you think," she queried. Sylvia stood up grabbing a tiara from a nearby stand and placing it on Donna's ginger locks, "you look like a princess," she told her adjusting the curls laying over he shoulders. Donna grimaced, "I don't really want to look like princess. I want to feel sexy and beautiful and I want him to," she paused blushing at the thoughts of the Doctor's hands caressing her back as they danced as man and wife and later back aboard the TARDIS, "no. Not the dress," she stated matter of fact before returning to the dressing room.

The lace dress before her was breathtaking with a deep V neck that met at a broach. It had small lace cap sleeves and a complete lace overlay which gathered as it hit the floor and trailed slightly as she walked. It oozed sexyness, and was deeply romantic hugging her in all the right places. Donna met Martha and her Mum with hesitation, worried what her mother would say, "va va voom," Martha cheered seeing her, "the Doctor's mouth will be hanging on the floor when he sees you," she exclaimed making Donna blush. Sylvia was oddly quiet, "what do you think Mum," she wearily asked. "You look gorgeous," she told Donna, "absolutely gorgeous. Although I don't know what Dad will say when he sees it," she laughed. "Gramps knows I'm all grown up. I'd be more worried about Jack and his comments," she giggled taking the view of herself in the mirror fully in, "is it too sexy," she quavered. Martha shook her head, "it's your wedding," she reminded her. Donna moved around looking at herself still, "I'd be worried something would pop out. The last thing I need at my wedding is a fashion disaster," she joked. "I'll say maybe. Let me go try on the others," she told them returning to the back room and shedding the dress.

Moving onto the next one Donna almost chose not to try it on. It appeared very simple, classic white satin, nothing special with two straps. Trying it on however changer her opinion. The 50's style dress gave her the hourglass appearance, tight across her torso and two straps that allowed the beauty of her freckled skin to show yet provided enough coverage of her cleavage to give her comfort. The dress wasn't exactly an A line, more a dropped waist, which billowed around her feet but didn't drowns them and had a slight train as she walked. The silken fabric shimmered against her skin and hair, making her absolutely glow. Practically gliding out to where Martha and her Mum were waiting she stood on the podium in front of the mirrors, spinning once, "this is the one," she beamed. Only then noticing that no one else had made a comment.

Turning to face them Donna was stricken by the tears falling down Sylvia's face as Martha offered her tissues, "that is the one," Sylvia confirmed, "you look like a bride." Donna hurried over enveloping her Mum in a hug as they cried together, "I'm sorry," she apologized to her Mum for all the fights, all the thoughts, anything that ever built up that wall that existed between them until now. Sylvia shook her head, "no love. I'm sorry. I've been so bitter since your Dad, but even before. We knew he was sick for a long time. We should have told you, not shut you out," she sobbed. Wiping her tears away Donna pulled Martha into their hug, "and you. Thank you for everything. For putting up with that prat and me and thank you Martha," she said tightening her grip. Donna pulled back taking a deep breath, "this is the dress. I don't need to see any more," she told the sales associate, "I can't wait for him to see it," Donna gleamed excitedly.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up in her childhood room Donna's head was pounding, "serves me right," she mutter thinking back to that glass of wine Martha had convinced her of. "Let me get something for you," the Doctor said startling her. She turned to face him, "you are supposed to be in the TARDIS," she accused as he searched his pockets to find something for her headache. Offering her Tylenol he smiled, "I didn't want to sleep alone," he admitted. Donna took the Tylenol, popping two pills into her mouth, "that's sweet but isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she questioned reaching for the water glass on her bedside table. Leaning in he captured her lips, "with us it'd be bad luck not to," the Doctor snickered pressing up against her and removing the glass back to its previous spot. "If Mum catches you, she'll ring your neck. I'd like to not be a widow again," Donna whispered between gasps of satisfaction as the Doctor slipped his hand below the waist of her pajama bottoms. "Good Morning sunshine," Wilfred greeted entering Donna's room as the Doctor scurried away and Donna scampered to make sure nothing was showing, "oh. Sorry. I didn't know you had visitors," he chuckled, "you better hurry away your Mum is up. Has breakfast ready and sent me up here," he warned closing the door and whistling on his way back down stairs. She reached over smacking the Doctor, "I told you this was a bad idea she chastised," as he scooted closer to her. "One more kiss," he begged, "I'll be a good boy and head straight to Jack's. Time Lord honor," he joked wrapping his arm around her. Rolling her eyes she placed her hands above his hearts, "I really do love you Theta," she said staring into his eyes. The Doctor smiled, "quite right too," he laughed pressing his lips to hers. "Now, go on. Get out of here," she told him breaking away, "I have to go pretend to be a blushing bride who isn't queasy," she sighed standing up. Jumping up and grabbing her waist, "do you not want to do this? I have a blue box that we can escape to," he offered. Donna turned facing him, "no. I just feel a bit sick from that glass of wine I had last night. Can't drink like I used to," she said putting him at ease, "see you later husband," she beamed kissing his cheek before leaving him alone in her room. Gramps was right, when Donna made it down stairs Sylvia was bustling about the kitchen wait a very tired Martha and sitting at the table nursing a glass of tomato juice, "hung over," Donna muttered questioningly. Martha looked up, "yeah. That wine really took a lot out of me. Remind me to ask Jack where he got it,' she laughed eating a piece of melon. "How does bacon sound," Sylvia asked setting down a plate with eggs and bacon in front of Wilf, who happily enjoyed his healthy diet reprieve. Donna stood up, "I think I'll just have a cuppa and some dry toast. Not feeling my best," she admitted. Walking over to her Sylvia placed her hand onto Donna's forehead, "you feel fine, must just be nerves," she said aloud, "I'll make you some toast with jelly and a good breakfast cup," she smiled. "What time do we have to be at the church," Martha asked taking a strawberry into her mouth. Donna looked at her wrist, realizing her watch was missing, "we have about three hours I think. Is that right Mum?" Glancing at the clock Sylvia nodded, "we have to be at the church in two hours, three until the wedding," she corrected. Taking a deep breath Donna scrubbed her face, "I should shower before eating then," she realized aloud. Making her way to the bathroom she stopped by her room grabbing her special lingerie, "what are you still doing here," she chided seeing the Doctor. "I was hoping you might come by for round two," he purred. Rolling her eyes she allowed him to wrap his arms around her, "I've got to shower if I'm going to meet you for our wedding," she reminded him. Pushing her against the wall he interlaced their fingers while capturing Donna's lips, "the fact that you are about to be my wife makes you even more irresistible," he hummed in her ear. Pulling back the Doctor's face glazed over as if he was listening to something, a million miles away, "Theta," she called worriedly caressing his face to get his attention, "Theta what's wrong," she pushed bringing him back to the present. He forced a smile on his face, "oh nothing. You know how my thoughts work," he lied. Donna scrunched her face, "I know you well enough to know you are just trying to confuse me," she supplied. "No love," he promised before kissing her goodbye. Flustered by her recent interaction with her groom to be Donna hurried in to the shower, unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss. The Doctor only got that look when he was remembering or realizing something he didn't want to. The warm water eventually began to wash away her fears as she soaped up with the special body wash he had bought her on the found moon of Poosh. After quickly shaving she slipped from the water, toweling off before slipping into her special knickers and bra Martha presented her with last night. The lacy knickers left just enough to the imagination and Donna knew how much the Doctor loved when she wore lace. Tying her dressing gown around her she returned downstairs for her cuppa and toast. "What is that smell," Martha gasped, "it is like a memory from long ago," she described it making Donna blush. Taking her cup and plate of toast she sat at the table, "something spaceman got me," she replied shyly. "Only the best for my daughter," Sylvia gleamed, "you might want to hurry up. I'm going to finished getting ready so we can help you once you've finished breakfast," she told Donna giving her shoulder a squeeze. Martha stood as well, "I think that is my cue to fit into my dress as well," she added leaving Wilf and Donna alone at the table. The air hung between them only a second, "Gramps, I know I haven't asked you but I sort of thought it would be inferred, you're walking me down the aisle right," she questioned. Wilfred looked up setting his cup down, "of course you silly girl. I wouldn't let you walk down by yourself," he smiled. Letting the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding out Donna smiled, "I can always count on you," she beamed, tears coming to her eyes. "What's wrong love," Wilfred asked concerned. With a shake of her head she wiped the threatening tears from her eyes, "I'm just so happy," she confessed, "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy Gramps. He makes me so happy. I love him." Wilfred scooted closer taking his granddaughter into his arms, "I'm glad you found him," he told her. I wish Geoffrey and Eileen could be here to see this," he sighed, reaching into his pocket and producing a small blue velvet box. "I was going to give this to you last time but I was sick, guess everything happens for a reason," he chuckled, "it was your grandmother's. She would have wanted you to have it," he told her handing Donna the blue box. Opening it revealed two drip pearl earrings that she had seen in photos from her Grandparent's wedding. Donna had no idea that they even still had them, "oh Gramps," she exclaimed hugging him tightly. "Think of it as her way of being with you on this day," he suggested. Hearing a sniffled from the corner Donna looked up seeing Sylvia teary eyed watching the two of them, "she is," Sylvia agreed. Wiping her eyes she went over to her daughter, "come on, let's get you ready," she recommended. Standing in her room with her Mum Donna couldn't help but realize this is the last time she'd be in here as a single woman, or last time she would have slept in her room. As Sylvia and Martha helped her into the satin dress, it draped itself over her flawlessly. Donna giggled seeing herself in the mirror, before retrieving her white converse from her desk. Opening the box she was flabbergasted, "Martha did you do this," she queried. Looking at what Donna was referring to she smiled, "nope. Not me but I think I have an idea." Removing the dark blue shoes that were supposed to be white from the box her fingers glide over the side, "forever" was embroidered above the toes on one show with today's date on the other. Instead of the typical laces were white satin laces to add a little classiness to the shoes, "that sneaky Martian," she laughed before putting them on. Curling her hair quickly before adding some light cover-up and lipstick Donna was ready to go, "now or never," she joked as they left for the church.


	10. Chapter 10

Once at the church Donna's nerves really set in, "he's not going to show," she worried, "he's changed his mind or something is going to happened to ruin this," she rambled on while pacing across the small room. Martha placed a hand on each shoulder, "Donna look at me, you know he loves you. The Doctor wouldn't miss this for the world," she comforted. "The world. It's always the world. Something always happens. When we got engaged we witnessed a bunch of deaths, when we met more deaths, it's always death and disaster. There is no escaping it," she muttered on. Frowning Martha looked to Sylvia for help, "yes, there is a lot of tragedy but there is a lot of wonderful. You yourself told me you wouldn't give it up," she offered trying to calm her friend.

"Then why is he late," Donna sighed, sitting down and resigning herself to another wedding gone awry. Martha sat next to her placing her arm around her shoulders, "because he's the Doctor and for a time lord he's rubbish at time. He probably thought he was going to get here early and through his horrid flying skills is late," she offered. Donna could see the blue of her converse peeking out beneath the dress hem, the white forever facing her, "he's never going to hear the end of this," she said pursing her lips and dabbing at the few tear trails down her face.

Hearing that familiar wheezing sound Donna jumped to her feet running to the window, "he's here. Only thirty minutes late," she laughed shaking her head. Martha pulled out a mirror and concealer, "let me help cover that you were crying," she offered dabbing to cover the streaks where makeup had been washed away. Moments later there was a knock on the door followed by Jack entering the room, "Doc wanted me to apologize and more importantly see if you still wanted to marry him," he fished for an answer. Donna crossed her arms in front of her, "no. I do not want to marry that wretched Martian," she fumed before smiling, "but I guess since everyone's here we might as well," she resigned herself getting a wink from Jack. "You look beautiful," he complimented hugging her quickly, "we'll be ready to roll faster than you can produce and adipose," he joked leaving the room.

As Sylvia left to be seated followed by Martha and Jack each prospectively making their way down the aisle Donna stood there alone with her Gramps, "you look wonderful darling," he told her easing her nerves. "Thank you Gramps, for everything," she smiled hugging him as the tune Donna had picked for her bridal march began to play. When the doors opened fear coursed through her, freezing her to her position. It wasn't until she saw the Doctor's tearful eyes and manically grin that she could breathe again. In fact, she practically ran down the aisle into his arms.

"Hello there," he greeted as Wilfred handed his granddaughter over to the man of her dreams. Donna squeezed the Doctor's hand tightly, throughout the whole ceremony, as they were oblivious to anyone but each other. The hymns and readings didn't matter to them, it was more for Sylvia anyways, but when it came time for their vows both became choked up. The Vicar turned to him, "Doctor do you promise before God, your friends and family that you will love, comfort, honor and protect Donna and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live," he asked. Squeezing her hand he smiled broadly, "I will," he answered. "Donna do you promise before God, your friends and family that you will love, comfort, honor and protect Doctor and be faithful to him as long as you both shall," he was cut off by Donna eagerly replying "yes."Laughter erupted from the small group they had supporting them, as Donna blushed furiously.

Holding the Bible out the Vicar looked to Jack, "may I have the rings," he asked. Retrieving the rings from his pocket Jack placed them where everyone could see. It was the first time Donna had seen the special marriage band that he had designed, something she would need to ask him about further although she was certain she knew what it said. "Please take each other's right hand," the Vicar instructed causing Donna and the Doctor to laugh when they realized they never had let go, "Doctor repeat after me, I promise to have and to hold from this day forward," he paused waiting for the Doctor who had to clear his throat before beginning, "for better or worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health," the Vicar instructed, "to love and to cherish, till death do us part," he paused looking at Donna who was blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Donna, please repeat after me. I promise to have and to hold from this day forward," he began. She had to stop, clearing her throat before she could continue after getting choked up once again, "for better worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health," she said letting a tiny giggle escape before continuing, "to love and to cherish, until death do us part," she finished gazing into his welcoming chocolate brown eyes.

Motioning the Vicar had each take the other's ring, "these rings are a symbol of your love and a reminder of your vows," he explained. The Doctor took Donna's left hand into his, beginning to push the ring on as her finger appeared to be slightly swollen, "with my body I honor you, all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, with the love of God, Father, Son, and Holy Spirit," he repeated after the Vicar. Mimicking Doctor's actions Donna much more easily slid his ring onto his finger repeating the same vow.

"I now declare you as husband and wife," he exclaimed, "you may now kiss the bride." At hearing this the Doctor's hands searched for Donna's waist pulling her against him and capturing her lips with his as they were met with cheers from their family and friends. Letting her escape for air he intertwined their fingers, moving in close to her ear and whispered, "allons-y" before running down the aisle to the waiting room where they had to sign the register.

Catching her breath between laughter and their unexpected spring Donna leaned against the Doctor, "we're married," she proclaimed in disbelief wrapping her arms around the Doctor's neck. "Too late to change your mind now," he purred pulling her closer to him. There was a knock on the door and Jack burst in with Martha, "might want to save that for the honeymoon," he scolded seeing their proximity. Martha hissed in laughter, "the Vicar is almost here," she warned them as they surrounded the register. Once the Vicar entered the room he had The Doctor and Donna sign, followed by Martha and Jack as witnesses.


	11. Chapter 11

At the small reception they were inseparable, hands intertwined as the looks they gave each other clearly made everyone understand what they would rather be doing. Of course they were polite and thanked everyone for coming, at Donna's urging, despite the rudeness the Doctor wanted to exhibit by scurrying off to the TARDIS. After first taking photos at Sylvia's request of course. Donna was just about to sit and eat something to put the nausea at bay when the Doctor pulled her across the room with him.

"Donna I'd like you to meet Brigadier Alistar Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart," he introduced her to the older gentleman, "we used to work together when I was with UNIT." Outstretching her hand she shook his then the female next to him, "this is my daughter Kate, she is taking over for me at UNIT. Guess it runs in the family," he laughed. "Kate, last time I saw you," the Doctor began. The blond female smiled, "I was a teenager. Yes. Try to forget those days. It's been a while," she firmly replied shaking Donna's hand.

As the Doctor, Brigadier and Kate continued talking Donna couldn't help but find herself drawn to a strange couple in the corner. The man was watching her, in fact his eyes bore into her like only the Doctor's had before, like he could see all of her. His eyes were filled with sadness, as were the girl's. There was something so familiar about them yet she had never seen either one before, "Doctor," she said placing her hand on his arm, "do you know them," Donna asked pointing back to the now absent wall. "Who," he asked looking where she was pointing. Surprised to see them gone she quickly scanned the room to locate them, "they were just there, a man in a bowtie and younger girl in a red dress. They looked so familiar," she trailed off.

Looking around half hazard the Doctor turned back to her, "I'm sure they're around here somewhere," he grinned kissing her temple before turning back to the Brigadier and Kate. Donna however couldn't let the feeling she had go. Something felt odd and she had to find out why. "I'll just be a moment," she excused herself parting from them in search of answers. Still not seeing the couple anywhere in the room she quickly made her way through the double doors into the hallway. Taking inventory of the people around her she caught a glimpse of them down the corridor to the left walking in tandem, his arm around her shoulder and hers around his lower back, "excuse me," she called following after them but they didn't hear.

Donna hurried down the hall after them but they had vanished again. Well, not vanished they had to behind one of the doors she thought pushing the first one open. Met with an empty room her skin tingled and hair rose as she swore she heard the familiar wheezing sound of the TARDIS. "Hey, what are you doing back here," the Doctor asked coming up behind her and startling her. Jumping at his appearance she took a deep breath, "it's okay. Just me, what's wrong," he asked concerned. "Did you hear that," Donna asked looking around. "Hear what love? What did you hear," he worried. Donna hugged him tight, "nothing. Must just be my mind playing tricks on me," she resigned.

"Will you two stop sneaking off," Jack teased finding them in the back room alone. The Doctor grinned, "what can I say? I want all of Donna to myself," he replied unusually for him to be so at ease about his desires. Donna rolled her eyes, "oi, I'm not some prize. We better get back," she said starting to walk back to the reception with them, "I'm starving and I'm sure you are too spaceman," she smiled.

Entering back into the reception the Doctor dashed off to the buffet line as Donna held back for a moment, "Jack," she croaked unsure if she wanted to open this can of worms. "Yes my love," he grinned smoothly. Donna rolled her eyes, "married," she shot pausing, "I was wondering did you see a couple a young girl, late teens maybe early twenties and older man maybe thirties. He was wearing a brown tweed suit jacket and a bowtie and she had a pretty red dress with black leggings," Donna queried. "Sounds like you were taking them in a lot," he responded waiting for more clues.

Donna swallowed hard, "I just, they just, they seem so familiar," she stuttered trying to put words to her feelings, "but I've never met them before and the Doctor didn't see them." Jack mentally scanned everyone he had seen at the wedding so far, "you mean the guy with the too short trousers, floppy hair, old eyes and huge chin," he asked. "Yes, he had a girl with him," Donna added, "I don't remember meting them but I think I have." Smiling he gave her a pat on the shoulder, "I'll look into it. Think of it as a present," he winked.

Giving him a quick hug of thanks she hurried over to her husband who had overloaded his plate full of food, "oi, you're worse than a child," she laughed kissing him. "I have to try it all Donna," he explained as she stole a polenta cake from his plate. Reaching for another one she grinned at the objection across his face, "just make sure you save room for cake," she reminded him taking a bite of lamb instead. Wrapping a arm around her the Doctor guided Donna to their table, stealing another kiss before beginning to eat. "You really must love me if you'll even let me eat your food," she joked leaning into his arm.

Jack had been on his cell phone but was talking with Gwen when Donna noticed how concerned he looked. "I'm going to be right back. Gonna check on when we can cut the cake," she lied excusing herself from her husband's side and making her way to Jack. Noticing how he hushed at her presence Donna became alarmed, "what is it," she asked plainly. Deadpanning Jack just smiled, "nothing, go enjoy your wedding, we have everything handled," he tried to ease her fears. "Jack, I know enough that something isn't right. Who were they," she demanded. Looking at Gwen he sighed, "we don't know. We have never seen them before. We are running photo analysis to see if we get any hits. Until then, no clue," he admitted.

Wrinkling her face Donna absorbed the information, "I know I've seen them before. They are just too familiar," she insisted. Jack handed her a picture, "why don't you ask Doc," he supplied. "Ask me what," the Doctor queried embracing Donna from behind. She turned her head to see him better, "earlier, that couple I saw they disappeared," she began to clue him in. "They are in no databases. They don't exist," Jack added. Reaching for the photo the Doctor looked it over, "never seen them. Are they friends of your Mum's," he suggested. Shaking her head Donna shrugged, "I don't think so."

The Doctor kissed her cheek, "maybe just wedding crashers. Can't blame them, we have some mighty tasty food. I'm sure it's nothing love," he comforted, "now how about that cake," he grinned making her burst into giggles as he wrapped his arm around her. Sinking into him she smacked his stomach, "you are incorrigible," she laughed kissing him again.

After cutting the cake and dancing Donna was quickly finding herself tired. Relaxing against her husband who was stuffing his face again Donna slipped her shoes off, "may I have this dance," Jack grinned extending a hand. Rolling her eyes she huffed out air, "will you take a rain check," she tried. Taking her hand Jack shook his head, "not this time. I only get to dance with the beautiful bride once," he paused, "and we better hurry before your husband runs out of food and notices," he snickered.

Escorting her to the Dance floor Jack respectfully placed a hand on her waist to guide her along with the music, "I've never seen him as happy as he's with you," Jack confessed looking at the Doctor. Donna rolled her eyes, "Rose made him happy," she retorted, dismissing his claim. Shaking his head he looked straight into her ocean eyes, "he isn't here with her," he reminded her. Smiling Donna moved closer to him as they continued to dance, "that's very true."

Donna pushed away from him suddenly, "what's wrong," Jack questioned concerned. Covering her nose she backed further from him, "Donna," he called moving closer to assist her. She held her hand out stopping him, "don't," she yelped feeling arms surround her. "What did you do to her," the Doctor asked as she crumpled into him. Jack stood there stunned, "nothing. We were dancing and she pushed me away. Nothing. I didn't mean to. I don't know," he stuttered confused.

Turning her to face him the Doctor looked into her eyes, "Donna what's wrong," he asked worried. Donna pulled herself back to the Doctor, "he smells wrong," she cried clutching her nose still and smashing her face back against the Doctor's chest in an attempt to block the smell. "What," Jack and the Doctor yelped in shock as their eyes met. Everyone had begun gathering around them, "I've got you," the Doctor soothed picking her up, "can you make an excuse for us," he pled of Jack before taking Donna back to the TARDIS.


	12. Chapter 12

Setting his bride on their bed this was not how he had thought their wedding night would exactly go. The TARDIS had dimmed the lights, sensing Donna's headache and gently hummed to try to relax her pain. Reaching for the medication and water provided on the bedside table he poured out two pills assisting Donna to sit up and take them before standing, "don't go," she whimpered reaching out for him. "I need to run some scans on you love," he answered sitting back next to her, "we need to know what's wrong." Donna's hand gripped his suit jacket, "I need you," she whimpered.

"Okay love," he sighed laying down next to her and gathering Donna in his arms as she fell asleep. Listening to her slow breaths that tickled his jaw he couldn't help but think of the words she had used to describe Jack. Why would she say that, had the time lord consciousness left a residual effect regarding Jack's status in her mind as well? He had to know and laying here was going to get him no answers. Shifting slightly he slipped the Sonic from his suit pocket. Beginning to scan Donna he ran every test he could think of but all came up negative.

He didn't even have a chance to protect the Sonic as Donna wrapped her hand around it flinging it to the floor, "what did I tell you about beeping me spaceman," she growled. "Donna," he protested, "I just needed to know you were safe," he offered. Gazing into his eyes she smiled, "I feel better now. I'm sorry I ruined the reception." The Doctor leaned in kissing her forehead, "never. You just helped us escape," he smirked licking his lips before pressing them together, "what was wrong," he inquired still worried. Donna pushed herself up on the bed, "we were dancing and talking. I don't know what happened. He smelled wrong. You told me what happened but I could feel it, sense it, smell it," she mumbled.

Rolling onto his back he stared at the ceiling, "the only thing I can think is it's a remnant of the time lord consciousness you had," he quietly explained. "It's about time Jack had someone who could resist his charm," she sighed acceptingly while wrapping her arm around the Doctor's waist. "You know it is still our honeymoon," she hinted, "it would be a shame if we let it all go to waste and I am feeling better," she acknowledged waiting for him to catch on. Gazing into her eyes the Doctor tucked a curl behind her ear, "I think we should wait love," he suggested still worried. "Theta," Donna shot, "there will be times when I don't feel good and there could be other times when things happen to me. I'm not a baby. I know when I am ready and what I want," she growled.

"I love you," he grinned before leaning over and taking her lips. Donna pulled back to catch her breath, "yes and you don't tell me nearly enough," she joked moving to straddle his lap. Beginning to loosen his tie flung it onto the floor carelessly as she unbuttoned his shirt, planting kisses as each button revealed more skin. Suddenly Donna paused, panic obvious across her face, "what's wrong," the Doctor gasped confused as she jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom.

Following her in there the Doctor kneeled beside her, rubbing soothing circles into her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach repeatedly, "I must have caught a bug," she explained between heaves. "You weak humans," he lightly chastised pulling Donna's hair back from her face as she violently rid herself of the food she had stolen from his plate earlier. Reaching for a flannel the Doctor wet it with cool water wiping the sweat beginning to accumulate on her forehead, planting a kiss to her temple as she relaxed against the wall.

Despite the way her stomach hurt Donna couldn't rid herself of the thought repeating through her mind, he had felt fine until she smelled Jack and then just now it was the smell of Theta that made her sick again. Sitting there she could only think of one possible reason, she had to be pregnant. Not wanting to get the Doctor's hopes up in case she was wrong Donna needed to devise a way to get a few minutes alone and with him being a mothering hen that wasn't going to happen any time soon, "love could you get me some ginger ale to sooth my stomach," she asked playing up her sickness. Standing the Doctor placed a kiss a top her head, "I would love to do so wife," he beamed leaving her alone.

Pushing herself up Donna locked the door relying on the TARDIS for help in keeping him at bay for a few minutes. Opening the cabinet where she had stored the regular tests she had picked up during their copious amount of time on Earth recently. Breaking the plastic wrapping and pulling the box open Donna peed on the little white stick and began to wait the longest three minutes of her life. Before the three minutes were up the door knob rattled, "are you okay? Why is the door locked," the Doctor asked worried. Quickly standing up Donna began to hide the evidence of what she was doing, "um. Nothing. I'm fine. Must just be a glitch in the TARDIS. Just give me a minute to freshen up," she staled for time. "What's wrong," the Doctor queried rattling the door again. Squirting some toothpaste onto her tooth brush she slipped it under water quickly, "just brushing my teeth. I'll be out in a minute," she affirmed.

Before she had a chance to glance at the test there was a knock on the door again, "I'm coming," she huffed opening the door after ensuring the stick was inside a drawer he wouldn't go. "How are you feeling," he inquired. Donna smiled, kissing her husband, "better now," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck, "actually, I was wondering if you could help me with my dress," she hinted. Watching her carefully the Doctor stepped closer to her, "are you sure you're feeling better," he questioned. "Why don't you help me with my zipper and find out Theta," Donna urged rubbing up against him.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly unbuttoning each button the Doctor exposed more of Donna's milky white skin, kissing her freckles as they became visible. Slipping the dress off her shoulders, pillowing on the floor, he revealed her garter and lingerie waiting beneath for his eyes only, "do you like," she whispered huskily as goose bumps began to flood across her skin. The Doctor stood there awestruck at the view before him, "very much so," he grinned. Donna turned to face him, pulling her hair over her now bare shoulder. But as much as she wanted to be with him as his wife her mind was elsewhere. To be precise, it was on a certain stick hiding in a bathroom drawer. "What is it," the Doctor inquired bringing Donna from her thoughts. Shaking the thoughts from her head she smiled back at him, "nothing. Allons-y," she hinted taking his hand and pulling him onto the bed with her.

Falling back the Doctor's body landed above hers, his quick reaction skills Gazing into her ocean blue eyes, before Donna reached up, closing the distance between them and nipping at his nose, "I'm not gonna break you know," she giggled before pressing her mouth to his. "I love you," he declared kissing her deeply. Donna dragged her nails under his shirt across his bare back, before tugging it off his shoulders. She unfastened the button of his trousers sliding the zipper down. Impatiently slipping her fingers beneath his waist band Donna pushed his trousers and boxer briefs down, digging her nails into his bum, "I need you inside me," she panted. The Doctor kicked his boxers and trousers off quickly, wanting to fulfill her need.

Sucking a deep breath in, the Doctor slowly unfastened her garter, slipping it down her leg with his teeth. Sliding up between her legs the Doctor kissed Donna's thigh, "you're already wet," he growled. Smiling up at him Donna grinded into his open erection, "always for you," she purred. Raising his head The Doctor kissed her bare belly, making his way up to her supple breasts. Flicking his tongue against her nipple through the lacy white bra made her gasp in excitement. "Take me now," she panted arching into him. The Doctor reached around chuckling at her desperate need while unclasping her bra with one hand and tossing it to the floor with the other. Gazing at her body before him the Doctor rid Donna of her knickers, taking in the sight of his new bride. "Did your breasts get bigger," he squeaked in awe of her flush nakedness. Shaking her head negatively Donna blushed, "you're the scientist."

Pressing her body into the bed the Donna spread her legs, feeling his hardness against her core. She could feel his cool body against hers as he slid into her, filling her with his cock. Whimpering in pleasure Donna wrapped her legs around him as he slowly began thrusting in and out of her gaining in momentum as Donna quivered in pleasure. Clinging to him Donna buried her fingers into his hair pulling his mouth close to hers, meeting their lips in slow long movements as she nipped at his neck. Licking his collarbone before blowing her hot breath against it Donna knew the intense temperature change did things to him, especially as they were reaching climax. Donna dug her nails into him, urging him faster through moans and pants, needing him deeper. Screaming, she reached her peak, feeling it pulse through her entire body as she kept chanting, "Theta, oh Theta, I love you Theta," repeatedly until the Doctor shook emptying his cool seed inside her then collapsing beside her after withdrawing. Sighing deeply Donna wrapped her arm around his waist completely satiated, "you are good at what you do," she laughed nuzzling into his bare chest as the Doctor's fingers danced across her skin caressing her arm.

"I'm so lucky you found me," the Doctor projected contently. Donna stirred pressing a kiss to his chest while lightly playing with his tufts of hair, "I'm the lucky one," she contradicted him. Although the Doctor's stamina was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, since losing his immortality, he had begun to tire more like his human counterpart, especially after cotis. Donna snuggled into him waiting for the Doctor to drift off to sleep.

Soon hearing the familiar soft snores of her husband Donna moved his arm from her shoulder. Shifting in his sleep the Doctor turned in the absence her body next to him. Donna stood from the bed, wrapping a white robe provided by the TARDIS around her and snuck off into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Opening the drawer Donna fished the stick her mind had been occupied by out, closing her eyes before looking at it. Covering the test window with her hand, Donna opened them back up before sitting on the toilet lid. Taking a deep shaky breath she brought it up before her, "one, two, three," she whispered removing her hand and looking at two single lines.


	14. Chapter 14

Rustling around the kitchen in his daily fashion, the Doctor prepared his morning tea. He also poured a cup of coffee for his companion, making sure to add two creams and one sugar. The Doctor always enjoyed bringing her coffee as it had become a part of their morning ritual ever since she started traveling on the TARDIS. He always had remembered how touched Donna was that someone had made her coffee while working at HC Clemments, even if it was due to the fact she was being poisoned.

Entering the library he was knocked senseless every time he laid eyes on his ginger bride. Handing her the cup, he leaned in and planted a kiss upon her lips, "thought you might need this," he laughed pulling away. Donna watched him marking the page of her book with one figure, she placed the cup onto the table, "no thanks love," she smiled patting the seat beside her. Shocked by her statement the Doctor arched his eyebrow at her, "something wrong," he inquired. Still smiling Donna shook her head negatively leaving into him with her book in hand, watching him prop his bare feet on the table. He grinned madly wriggling his toes at her, "see something you like," he purred jokingly.

Snuggling into him she pretended to read her book, "do you think we could pop by a store today? I need to pick up a few things," she asked. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her sipping his tea, "what do you need," he questioned reading over her shoulder. "I'm dying for curry and need to pick up some mint sauce and pickled onions," she told him sitting back up and closing her book, "do you think we could go this morning," she suggested. Never wanting to displease her intentionally the Doctor bounded up, "let me get my trainers and we'll be off," he proclaimed taking off down the hallway. Dona smiled smugly knowing that her plan had worked.

Following him to the bedroom she watched as he ruffled his hair into its perfect nature in the ensuite before sitting on the bed reaching for his socks then trainers. Donna leaned against the door frame crossing her arms, she had been looking forward to this all night, been planning it for months, well years if she was honest with herself. The Doctor shoved his foot into his trainer screeching a surprised, "oi," when it wouldn't go on. Watching as his inquisitive nature took over he plucked a smaller, identical trainer from inside his. Confused he scanned it with his sonic. Only when he heard Donna's muffled giggle did he turn around, "did you do this," he wondered aloud. "Mhmm," she answered walking towards him. The Doctor looked from her to the tiny shoe, "but why," he asked. Taking the shoe from his hand Donna fondly ran her finger over it, "because tiny people need tiny shoes dumbo," she tenderly announced.

"Tiny people," the Doctor questioned confused, "Donna I already told you we can't get an adipose," he sighed. Straddling his lap Donna pushed him back onto the bed, "for a genius you really can be quite a dunce," she frowned. "What has ten fingers and ten toes, two hearts and is growing inside me," Donna hinted. Realizing what she was saying the Doctor's eyes widened flipping her over onto her back, "really? You are," he exclaimed running his hands down over her stomach and pressing kisses to it, "hello," he spoke into her belly button making her giggle from the way it tickled.

Sitting up on the bed the Doctor kissed Donna tenderly, engaging her mouth with his tongue, "you are going to be a wonderful Mum. I love you," he proclaimed. "Speaking of Mums," Donna reminded him, "I was thinking maybe when we stopped by the store we could see Mum and Gramps," she hinted. Sitting up the Doctor pouted, "really? Your Mum? Do we have to? We just saw her yesterday Donna. Shouldn't we be enjoying time together? Alone," he protested. Donna wrapped her arms around him, "yes but can't we tell her too? Please," she begged. The Doctor pressed her into the bed, hovering over her, "or we could go visit Paris. You've always wanted to go to Paris," he purred hopeful. "Paris then back in time for Christmas Dinner at Mum's and we can tell her then," Donna compromised. Hopping up off of her he slipped his feet over the edge of the bed, and into his now empty trainers and ran to the console room.

Manically flipping levers and materializing The Doctor and Donna eagerly ran to the doors. Pushing them open Donna looked around at the barren countryside pausing, "this is not Paris," she huffed. Licking a finger the Doctor stuck it into the air, "England, 1562 from the tastes of it," he cheered. "England is not Paris spaceman," she growled. Wrapping his arms around her the Doctor laughed, "but look at that he pointed out in front of them. Do you see it? It's an adventure mad for just you and me." Grabbing her hand he pulled Donna along with him, "Allons-y," he cheered running into the field.


End file.
